Maka's what?
by Dlany
Summary: im not good at summaries anyways, its a few days after the kisin is defeated and Maka has a secret shes been keeping from everyone also theres that Kid and Black Star both like her. And whats soul's secret that hes been keeping. So ya please read i promise its more interesting than it looks
1. Chapter 1

Maka's POV

It was only a few days after the kishin had been defeated. Everyone was celebrating! and our little group was at kids house having a little party of our own. Patty, as always, was going on and on about giraffes and breaking their necks. Black Star was really mad that he wasn't the one to actually defeat the kishin, but still acted like he did anyways, not to mention his ranting on how much of a god he was. Soul was being his normal "cool" self and Kid was trying to make sure that no one (especially Black Star) messed up his perfectly symmetrical house. As for me, Tsubaki, and Liz we ignored the boys and Patty talking about how nice it would be to finally get some kind of a break from our usual fighting.

At some point or another Patty had joined in on our conversation. Then around 10 min later Kid came over to pull me away to help make dinner. We walked into the kitchen me asking what we were going to make for dinner only to have him shut the door. "Kid?" I said "What are you doing" He didnt answer me. he just walked over and pinned me against the counter. "Maka, answer me this" he said" may I... um... kiss you?" I was shocked. Of all people I never would have thought Kid would say or do something like this! I mean ill give it to him that he asked but that didnt matter. while i was off in my own world he just stared at me as if i would say something. But all i could do was blush and look away. but he forced me to look at him by grabbing onto my chin and turning it back to look at him. We gazed into each others eyes for only a few seconds before he captured my lips in a a moment I did nothing, but eventually gave into it.

It had to be that at that exact moment Black Star decided to walk in.

"Hey Kid, whens dinner gonna be ... ready. Maka! Kid! what are you doing?" I was so shocked i just sat there as he yelled at us. "especially you Maka, i thought you were different!" He yelled before he ran out looking as if he was about to cry.

After that I started to run after him when Kid grabbed my wrist. "Maka..." he said as if he was shocked. "I have to," I said "he's been my best friend since we were small" and with that I ran after him.

When I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room I was greeted with a bunch of shocked and stunned faces. They all looked at me and pointed to the door. All I could think about as I ran was how hurt he must be since he told me he loved me right after the kishin was defeated. and for the fact that I hadnt returned his feelings. I had even run off after he told me and not spoken to him since.

Even I had a secret that i needed to tell someone and I decided then that it would be Black Star so that he would at least trust me again. And with that I ran as hard and fast as I could to catch up to him. Yelling the entire way.


	2. Chapter 2

So I couldn't get this out of my head so here is the next chapter. Hope y'all like!

also I don't own anything except the story line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black Stars POV

Me and Soul were talking when my stomach started growling. So I decided to go and see what was taking so long. "Hey Kid when's dinner... Maka! Kid!," I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing! "What are you doing?" I half yelled at them. "Especially you Maka," did all my efforts go to waste, "I thought you were different." I couldn't take it any more. The sight of Maka in Kids arms was just... Uhhhg. That was supposed to be me!

I ran out of the kitchen about to cry into a room of shocked faces. Tsubaki tried to stop me and so did Soul but, I was to upset to care what they thought, did, or said. I rushed out the door and ran as fat as I possibly could to the only place i knew I would be safe. Also a place Maka could find if she decided to come after me.

Only when I looked back for a split second before the door closed behind me t see Maka running out of the kitchen with what looked like a frantic look on her face. They all disappeared behind the door of Kids mansion the next second leaving me to run as far away as possible.

As I ran all I could hear were the shouts of Maka behind me.

Maka's POV

"Black Star!" I yelled at him. I knew it was useless but I yelled anyway. "Wait! Could you please slow down?" But he kept running away like I had when he has confessed to me. When I finally caught up to him he was sitting under our childhood tree. It was the only place we felt safe back then.

"Hey Black Star, what was that all about?" I asked. "The fact that you kissed Kid" he spat at me. "Even after I said that I loved you and then you... Ran away" he had started to cry by then. "We'll for one Kid kissed me not the other way around and also... Um" "wha..." he started to say before I kissed him forcefully and passionately. I could tell he was still mad but he was also surprised. Either way after a few moments he kissed me back with an equal amount of passion, pushing me to the ground. He deepened the kiss making it clear that he loved me and only me.

When we finally parted from a lack of air I was breathless and had no word for what had just happened. He just sat there and smiled at me, as if content to have made me so shocked.

That was when I remembered the most important thing that I needed to tell him.

"Um... Black Star, there's something that I need to tell you" I said head down. "Yah what is it?" Um.. Well just hold out your hand and be prepared oh and also don't freak or shout, ok?" "Ok Maka just get on with it." With that I grabbed his had and transformed into a short sword. I could see his shocked face and his gaping mouth through my reflection. I chose to change back so he wouldn't go into shock and the moment my feet touched the ground I was gloped by Black Star. Forcing us to the ground.

"Maka your a weapon too?!" He asked excitedly. "Yah, I guess I've had it all along and just didn't know until the battle with the kishin. Also one more detail I can be pretty much anything ya want." He just stared at me. At a loss for words. We'll all but one... "Awesomeness!" He shouted right in my face. I smiled at him he was finally back to his normal ways.

"Hey Maka can we try so either weapon kinds?!" I just sat there and smiled nodding my head before he pulled me up to my feet and into a kiss. "This has been the best day ever Maka" he whispered to me.

We spent the rest of the night trying new forms and such without knowing that others were watching without our knowing.


End file.
